Salju Merah Jambu
by IchiOchaMocha
Summary: Ini bukan marmut merah jambu, tapi ini salju merah jambu


Salju Merah Jambu

.

.

.

Present by IchiOchaMocha

...

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto U, Ino Y &amp; Sasuke U**

**Genre : Romance and Friendship**

**Warning : Saya Cuma mau mengingatkan jika fic ini biasanya tak lepas dari TYPO, AU, OOC, dan ide yang banyak sekali berasal dari mana saja. Gaje aneh, abaikan. Yang berkenan baca silahkan **** happy reading aja ya**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Suasana kantin di sebuah sekolah elit di kota Konoha tampak tak begitu ramai. Banyak siswa-siswi yang memilih makan di kantin bagian utara sekolah elit ini. Maklum saja, sekolah elit ini memiliki banyak kantin di setiap lantainya. Jadi tidak heran, kantin ini jauh dari kata sesak. Jadi wajar saja jika para siswa-siswi tidak perlu repot berdesak-desakan mengantri makanan.

Disudut lain dari kantin tersebut, ada beberapa siswi yang sedang asyik mengobrol bersama sahabat baiknya. Mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata dan Karin Uzumaki. Mereka adalah siswi populer di sekolah elit ini. Walaupun mereka itu populer, mereka bukan orang yang angkuh sebagai mana yang mereka bayangkan. Mereka populer dengan cara mereka sendiri dan tentu saja dengan nama besar keluarga mereka.

"Ino, ada Sasuke lho," goda Karin ketika sang _prince ice_ datang mendekati meja mereka. Ino yang menatap Sasuke sekilas hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Melihat reaksi Ino yang berbeda dari biasanya, ketiga sahabatnya hanya melotot saja. Ino sungguh diluar dari kebiasaannya selama ini.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian diam?" tanya Ino sambil mengunyah nasinya di dalam mulutnya.

"Hanya heran saja sikapmu berbeda dari biasanya saat ada Sasuke," ucap Sakura sekenanya. Saat hendak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, seseorang terlebih dahulu memotong pembicaraan Ino.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu Ino?" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hnn, ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Ino berusaha tenang. Sejujurnya Ino agak terkejut bahwa Sasuke datang menemuinya. _'Ini jelas bukan Sasuke,'_ pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur." Semua yang duduk bersama Ino terkejut, Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya terlebih lagi mimik wajah yang menampilkan kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam.

"Sebaiknya kami ke kelas dulu. Silahkan ngobrol dengan Ino, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata canggung. Hinata kemudian mengajak kedua temannya pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sasuke berdua saja.

Ino memandang kepergian temannya. Pandangannya kini mulai beralih ke arah Sasuke yang sudah duduk di depan Ino.

"Aku akan menjawabnya. Silahkan ajukan pertanyaanmu," ucap Ino tenang. Gadis itu kemudian dengan serius menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau menolakku, sedangkan dulu kau mengejarku?" Ino tak menyangkia jika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia memang mengenal Sasuke, namun ia belum pernah melihat Sasuke seserius ini berbicara dengannya.

Ino bingung menjwab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dengan kepala yang di garuk sepertinya tidak gatal, Ino malu mengungkapkan jawabannya secara lancar di hadapan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. "Jawabnya adalah karena sahabatmu itu," ucap Ino tersipu malu.

"Kheh, seleramu kenapa jadi turun sedrastis itu, Ino?" ejek Sasuke.

Ino sebenarnya kesal karena Sasuke mengejeknya, namun hal itu justru menarik jika sedikit membalas sindiran Sasuke. "Aku anggap itu pujian, Sasuke."

Terlihat di mata Ino, Sasuke sedikit geram dengan jawaban yang diberikan Ino. Gadis blonde itu benar-benar membuat kesabarannya habis. "Apa bagusnya bocah berisik itu di bandingkan denganku?" ucap Sasuke narsis.

"Kheh, rasanya apa yang aku pikirkan tentangmu sudah terjawab sekarang, Sasuke."

"Maksudmu?"

Ino terdiam. Selama ini memang banyak pertimbangan tentang bagaimana meluluhkan hati Sasuke. "Aku memang dulu sangat memujamu, namun itu berbeda setelah aku mengenalnya lebih dekat. Mungkin kau sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto di balik wajah bodoh dan sikap berisiknya."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku sudah lama mengenalnya," ucap Sasuke meremehkan.

"Kau tidak benar-benar tahu dia yang sebenarnya, Sasuke." Kembali, Ino lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sasuke bahkan tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran gadis blonde ini.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Tentu saja." Ino menjawabnya dengan pasti. Susasana keduanya begitu hening untuk saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, kantin sudah mulai sepi, hanya mereka berdua yang masih duduk disana, menatap satu sama lain dan berbincang mengenai seseorang yang tidak hadir di sana,

Bosan dengan keheningan, Ino mengajak Sasuke ke suatu tempat. "Kali ini ikut aku," ucap gadis itu penuh arti.

Sasuke hanya menurut saja. Mereka kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kantin itu dan sejenak mereka melupakan bahwa pelajaran sebenarnya sudah di mulai lima menit lalu. _'Ya, sekali-kali membolos boleh kan?'_ pikir Sasuke enteng.

.

.

"Jadi kau menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk hal tidak berguna seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah sampai di tempat yang di tunjukkan Ino.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi baka!" ucap Ino geram.

Sasuke hanya berdecak sebal dengan tingkah gadis blonde di sampingnya. Bagaimanapun, saat ini mereka seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang bersembunyi. Oh, sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa Ino membawanya ke gang sempit dan kumuh seperti ini.

"Lihat, dia sudah datang," ucap Ino tersipu. Sasuke kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan Ino. Hal pertama yang Sasuke tangkapa adalah Naruto. Naruto ada di sana bersama anak-anak gelandangan. Di tangannya penuh tumpukan kardus dan Naruto segera berbaur menemui anak-anak jalanan yang kurang mampu di gang kumuh itu.

'_Dia kan sedang di skors?'_ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada saat ini. Naruto yang dia lihat sekarang tak canggung dengan anak-anak jalanan itu.

"Dia mengajarkan mereka membaca dan menulis. Itu ia yang selalu ia lakukan setiap pulang sekolah," ucap Ino bangga.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke hanya mempu terdiam.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, kau tidak sepenuhnya tahu siapa Naruto di balik wajah bodoh dan berisiknya itu."

"Kau tahu, aku melihat pertengkaran kalian itu sebenarnya sangat miris. Bayangkan saja, jika saja kau tidak menghabiskan makanan yang akan di bawa Naruto untuk mereka, tentu dia tidak akan marah dan berujung skorsing."

"Aku yang membuatnya marah." Terlihat Sasuke begitu menyesal.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Ino. Sasuke tak menjawab, namun Ino bisa melihat wajah menyesal Sasuke meski tak tampak. Keduanya masih terdiam. Mereka masih sibuk memperhatikan Naruto yang dengan sabar mengajari mereka membaca dan menulis di di sebuah kontainer bekas yang Naruto sulap untuk ruang belajar.

"Sebenarnya, ada hal yang inginku tanyakan lagi padamu, Ino," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menerima Naruto menjadi pacarmu?"

"Eh? Kau sudah tahu ya? Entahlah, kejadiannya begitu cepat dan aku tak menyangka leluconku sanggup ia kerjakan dengan baik, Sasuke."

"Aku baru mengetahuinya dari Shikamaru tadi pagi. Apa maksudmu?"

Ino terkekeh. Reaksi Sasuke membuatnya ingin tertawa keras. "Seminggu sebelum kau mengatakan perasaanmu kepadaku, dia terlebih dulu mengungkapkannya padaku. Saat itu, Naruto bukan prioritasku."

"Lalu?"

Ino tersenyum penuh arti pada pemuda emo itu. "Aku mengajukan syarat konyol kepadanya."

"Syarat apa?" Sasuke sungguh tak mengerti apa yang ada di otak Ino.

"Membuatkanku salju merah jambu di bulan July," ucap Ino terkekeh.

"Ck, itu mustahil." Sasuke hanya berdecak. Gadis berisik ini memang unik.

"Ya, awalnya aku pikir Naruto akan menyerah, tapi nyatanya tidak."

**Flashback**

Dua orang berbeda gender namun memiliki warna rambut yang sama, sedang duduk di bawah pohon maple yang rindang. Sebenarnya baru saja sang pemuda sedang ngungkapan perasaannya pada sang gadis pujaannya. "Buatkan aku salju merah jambu, Naruto," ucap sang gadis blonde bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Apa? Itu mustahil, Ino. Ini bulan July, dan salju tidak ada yang berwarna merah jambu," ucap Naruto frustasi.

Ino tersenyum licik, syaratnya ini bahkan mustahil di wujudkan oleh pemuda di sampingnya. "Ck, kalau tidak sanggup, ya sudah menyerah saja," ucap Ino meremehkan.

"Baiklah. Aku temui aku tiga hari, aku akan membuatnya," ucap Naruto mantap.

"Kau yakin? Kalau begitu, aku akan tunggu tiga hari lagi. Selamat berjuang," ucap Ino santai.

.

...

.

Setelah syarat yang di berikan Ino, Naruto bergegas memikirkan rencana yang matang untuk memenuhi keinginan Ino. Naruto menghubungi pamannya Kakashi. Untung saja pamannya bersedia membantunya mewujudkan keinginan keponakannya.

"Naruto, waktumu hanya tiga hari, apa ini akan selesai tepat waktu?" tanya Kakashi ragu.

"Paman tenang saja, aku akan menyuruh maid di rumah untuk membantu rencana ini," ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kau di tolak gadis itu?"

"Ck, dia tidak akan menolak pesonaku setelah ini, paman. Oya, aku harus menemui 'mereka' sekarang, satu jam lagi aku kesini lagi," ucap Naruto buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang sedang mengerjakan salju mereh jambu pesanan Naruto.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang," ucap Kakashi bermonolog sendiri.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian

Segala persiapan telah selesai, Naruto dan Kakashi hampir tak percaya dengan hasil kerjanya tiga hari ini. Ini sempurna. Naruto sudah tidak sabar menunjukkan semua ini pada Ino.

"Cepat hubungi gadismu itu, Naruto," perintah Kakashi. Naruto sendiri sempat merona karena godaan pamannya itu.

"Iya, paman. Terima kasih telah membantuku, paman," ucap Naruto tulus. Ia bersyukur mempunyai paman seperti Kakashi. Meski dia paman yang nyentrik karena selalu tertutup masker, ia sangat menyayangi Naruto.

"Nah, anak muda. Aku pulang kerumah dulu. Semoga berhasil."

"Ya."

Berlalunya Kakashi dari tempat itu, Naruto segera menghubungi Ino. Awalnya Naruto ingin menjemput Ino, namun Ino menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkannya. Naruto menurut saja. Ya, Ino terlalu mandiri hingga membuat Naruto merasa takjub di buatnya.

Menunggu sekitar tiga puluh menit membuat Naruto merasa cemas. Ia takut Ino menolaknya. Selama ini ia tahu jika Ino menyukai sahabatnya, Sasuke. Mungkin baginya ini sedikit egois, namun ia tidak ingin melihat perjuangan Ino yang akan sia-sia jika terus menerus mengejar cinta Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu dingin dengan gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu bahagia, maka dari itu, ia mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Naruto sudah pasrah, di terima atau tidak, Naruto sudah pasrah.

"Naruto, kau sudah menungguku lama, ya? Maaf, tadi di jalan macet," ucap Ino yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ino? Kapan kau sampai?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

"Ck, kau dari tadi terdiam sambil melamun terus. Kau bahkan tak mempertatikan keberadaanku yang sejak tadi di sampingmu, baka."

"Gomen, Ino."

"Mana saljunya?"

"Ada di belakang. Tapi, sebelum kesana, kau sebaiknya memakai jaket dan sarung tangan ini supaya tidak kedinginan," ucap Naruto menyerahkan jaket dan sarung tangan itu pada Ino.

"Sejak tadi selama perjalan kesini kau membuatku penasaran, Naruto."

"Semoga kau menyukainya, Ino." Naruto pun kemudian membawa Ino ke tempat yang beberapa hari ini ia persiapkan khusus untuk Ino. Berjalan beberapa menit, mereka telah sampai ketempat dimana Ino terkagum-kagum.

"Ini seperti kotak musik yang dipenuhi salju merah muda, Naruto." Ino sangat senang dengan kejutan ini. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa salju berwarna pink. _'Oh, ini sungguh luar biasa,'_ batin Ino.

"Kau suka?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya. Sungguh, aku sangat bahagai dengan semua ini."

"Sebaiknya kita duduk disana," ucap Naruto menggandeng Ino. Ino menurut saja, ia masih dibuat takjub dengan semua ini. Sedikit gambaran mengenai tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah limbah kontainer yang di sulap Naruto dan Kakashi menjadi seperti kotak kaca. Di dalamnya terdapat pohon-pohonan seukuran dua meter yang sengaja ia tempatkan di bagian belakang. Selain itu, Naruto dan Kakashi menempatkan satu meja dan dua kursi di sebelah pobon tersebut. Ada lagi yang spesial dengan tempat ini. Naruto menempatkan seluncuran dan aksesoris lain seperti lilin atau lampu-lampu kecil di sisi lain kontainer ini. Tidak lupa 'snowman' berwarna pink yang terpasang di banyak area dan hujan salju buatan yang menambah kesan romantis.

"Kau tahu, Naruto. Sungguh ingin bermain lebih lama di tempat ini." Melihat tingkah Ino yang seperti anak kecil, membuat Naruto terkekeeh.

"Baiklah, hime. Mumpung hari masih sore, kita habiskan waktu disini sampai menjelang malam," kata Naruto bersemangat. Keduanya menghabiskan waktu sore mereka dengan bermain lempar salju di tempat itu. Tingkah keduanya seperti anak kecil. Mereka tidak sadar jika usianya tidak lagi anak-anak. Naruto dan Ino menikmati suasana ini.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," ucap Ino tulus.

"Bukan masalah. Aku senang bisa menikmati waktu berdua denganmu. Jarang sekali aku bisa berdua denganmu."

"Ya, mungkin aku terlalu sibuk mengejar Sasuke, sehingga melupakan dunia luar yang sebenarnya sangat indah seperti saat ini, Naruto."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Pemuda blonde itu meminta jawaban dari gadis pujaannya.

"Aku sudah melihat usahamu, Naruto. Jadi, aku ingin kau memberikan kesempatan padaku agar bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Aku ingin kau membuatku melupakan Sasuke. Bisa, kan?"

"Dengan senang hati Ino-chan." Naruto kemudian memeluk Ino dengan erat. Ia sungguh bahagia. Ino membalas perasaannya. Ia tahu, meski hati Ino masih milik Sasuke, ia akan berusaha membuat Ino jatuh cinta padanya.

"Nah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Kau sepertinya akan terserang flu jika terus berada di sini," ucap Ino melepas dekapan hangat tubuh Naruto.

"Ayo ku antar pulang, hime."

**End of Flasback**

"Itulah kenapa aku menerima perasaan Naruto. Aku sudah lelah mengejarmu, Sasuke. Aku ingin memberi kesempatan orang lain mendekatiku, dan itu Naruto."

"Jadi aku kalah ya?" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Jika saja kau lebih dulu dari Naruto, mungkin aku akan bersedia menerimamu, Sasuke. Sekarang semua sudah berubah. Aku sudah memiliki pangeranku," ucap Ino mantap.

"Maaf karena baru menyadarinya." Sasuke tersenyum kecut, namun ia mengerti bahwa ia tidak bisa memakasakan perasaan gadis di depannya.

"Aku mengerti." Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Keadaan yang semula menjadi canggung berubah menjadi suasana akrab seperti biasa. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta, namun ketika cinta sudah berbicara kepada orang yang tepat, maka disitulah kebahagian akan mereka dapat. Meski Sasuke tak bisa bersama dengan Ino, ia tetap bahagia karena ada Naruto yang menjaganya. Ya, ini kesalahannya karena terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Ia juga tak menyalahkan Naruto. Sebagai sahabat, ia hanya berharap yang terbaik.

.

.

.

"Ino, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Naruto."

Fin

A/N: wkwkwkk... maaf ya minna..nggak nyambung sama cerita kayaknya.. ah, gomen fic singkat ini nggak bagus. Salahkan saya yg terlalu lama nggak nongol d ffn. Sekali lagi thanks so much bagi minna yang bersedia membaca fic ini. see u


End file.
